


【高银PWP】本垒三则

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 6





	【高银PWP】本垒三则

SITUATION 1

熟年夫夫高杉x银时，万事屋里间午睡的时候做了起来，新八和神乐都回来了在外面收拾家务和说话。

（新八：我什么都不知道）

高杉低头看着银时，然后俯下身一边和他接吻，一边小幅度的顶弄着。银时被他弄得很舒服，抬腿勾着他的腰，手放在一边手指来回蜷缩着，被高杉十指相扣的抓住扣在地面上。

“神乐？”新八的声音传来，“睡醒了就去把盘子洗了。”

“啰嗦啊眼镜。”神乐困倦而毒舌的声音传来，“今天不是银桑吗。”

银时给高杉递了个眼神，高杉勾了勾唇角，用力进的更深了一点，一边挺腰抽动着，一边贴着银时的耳朵低声开口：“……不出声，没事。”

他的声音低沉带着一点喘息，银时耳朵有点发烧，半闭着眼睛喘息了一下，默认的继续勾着高杉的腰，让他操干着。

银时上身还挂着衣服，高杉拉开他的衣领，抬手抚摸着他汗湿的皮肤，抬手把银时的腰拉的更高，从斜上方又快又深的进入。

银时有点愤怒的看了他一眼，腿动了动，被高杉猛地一顶，腰眼一酸，张开嘴皱着眉大口呼吸了一下，小腹抽动了一下，才又放松下来。高杉被他这种本能反应撩得不行，开始九浅一深的插干着，银时被折腾的性器硬起着来来回回的晃悠，皱着眉抬手揉着胸前，急促的喘息着。

“银酱呢？”神乐的声音离门很近的传来，“还在睡觉吗这个MADAO？”

“啊……应该是。”新八的脚步声急促，“啊啊神乐酱，高杉先生今天也在哦，不可以随便开门！”

“切。”神乐的脚步停下来。

银时和高杉暂时停下了片刻的动作，一起看着门的方向，高杉听到警报解除了，重新抬起腰往里以深顶，银时差点叫出声来，手一瞬间死死掐住高杉的手，然后愤怒的随手抄起一个枕头，向着高杉砸过去。

高杉很轻的笑了一声，然后放下银时的腿，整个人压过去，低头一边和银时接吻，重新开始轻快的抽插。两个人的舌头交缠在一起，银时被高杉张着嘴亲吻，口水从嘴角流下来，分开的时候还跟着撑起身体追着吻了两下，然后被高杉拉起上身，手撑在身后的，继续接吻。

这个角度也进的很深，银时仰着头感受着高杉的动作，大口呼吸着，低头看高杉探身亲吻他的锁骨和胸口。高杉亲了片刻，开始快速的顶弄，银时被弄得后穴酸胀，忍不住抬起一只手用手背压住嘴，皱着眉闭着眼忍耐。

隔着一道门的地方吸尘器的声音滚了过去。

高杉发了狠的往上顶，银时手有点撑不住的往后一倒，高杉顺着他的动作倒下，紧紧抱住他，加快了速度。

银时配合着他的动作，性器夹在两个人的小腹之间摩擦，高杉的呼吸也越来越急促，然后顶着深处，停顿了一下，抽动着射了出来。

银时抬手搓揉了几下性器，也跟着射了出来，抬手箍住高杉的脖子继续和他在余韵中接吻，过了良久才分开。

高杉缓缓抽身出来，把套子摘下来随手处理了，跪坐起来，看着银时翻身爬起来找纸巾。

“今天晚上的电视剧设录像了吗？”神乐和新八还在外面聊天。

“今天是重播哦神乐酱。”

“啊？？？真的吗！”神乐飞快地脚步声。

银时抬头看了高杉一眼，两个人不约而同地无奈笑了笑。

SITUATION 2

大学高杉x银时，同学聚会外面在唱歌，两个人在卫生间里因为喝多了欲望上头飞快地来一发。

（桂：不瞒你们说，我其实一直盯着那个卫生间想上厕所来着）

银时手撑着洗手台，抬头就能看到面前的镜子，低头把一条腿从裤子里面踢出来，分开腿，扭头低声：“你轻点。“

高杉嗯了一声，低头按着银时的后腰，借着润肤露的润滑，还算顺利的顶了进去。

两个人都有点酒精上头，进到底的时候同时呼了口气，银时抬头在镜子里和高杉对视，舔了舔嘴唇，有点挑衅的一笑：“动啊。“

外面似乎换了首特别群魔乱舞的曲子，喧闹声隐隐传来，高杉抓着银时的腰，也没客气，大开大合的操干了起来。

他们时间不多，高杉皮带就解了个前面，冰凉的拉链不断的撞在银时大腿敏感的皮肤上。银时被这种粗糙的性爱反而刺激的欲望高涨，他抓着洗手台，身体被顶的不断往前撞，脸对着镜子哈出一片雾气，忍不住抬起手掀起上衣短袖掀起来，张嘴咬住短袖的下摆，抬手对着镜子胡乱的摸着上身的皮肤，一手撸动着性器。

高杉被他撩得不行，猛然抬手把银时的双手向后反拧过来扣住，抬起一只手捏着他硬起的乳尖，一只手借着他的胳膊发力，啪啪啪的狠命插他。

银时被干的小声呻吟，仰着头微微张着嘴，“舒服”“太深了”“干死我”不要钱的往外说。高杉也没想到他喝多了浪成这样，抬手三只手指粗暴的伸进他的嘴里，模仿着性器的样子来回抽插，夹住银时的舌头往外拽，让他伸着舌头喘息。

这么干了一会，高杉也不敢再延长时间，松开银时的手把人压在洗手台上，箍住他的腰开始又快又深的操干。也就是卫生间隔音好，这里一时间充满了身体相撞的声音，银时大腿红了一片，愈发的分开向上挺着腰迎合着高杉的动作，不敢太大声的呜呜呻吟。

高杉干到最后，猛然一箍银时的腰，抱着他的上身，抬手死死按住他的口鼻，顶着里面射了出来。银时被他按得窒息，脸色通红，也抖动着射了出来。

高杉抬手松开他，他就分开着腿软着跪倒在瓷砖上，靠着洗手台喘息了片刻，才扭头瞟了正蹲在地上收拾残局的高杉，低声笑了一句：“……很兴奋嘛高杉君。”

“彼此彼此。”高杉抬手把卫生纸冲走，抬手把银时拉起来。

“射进去了。”银时皱了皱眉头，“有点奇怪。”

“用内裤塞着点？”高杉问。

“去死吧。”银时懒洋洋道，“我先出去。”

SITUATION 3

大学高杉x银时，在家里没羞没臊没天没地的胡闹。

银时手肘趴着支撑身体，抬起一条腿，让高杉从后面干了进来。

穴口已经挺柔软了，银时吸了口气，感到高杉的胯骨完全挨到了自己的屁股上，性器深深的插了进来。

他突发奇想，收缩了一下后穴，扭头：“你先别动，我自己动。”

高杉看银时来回扭了下腰，然后有点别扭的放下一条腿，微微抬起身体，前后的摆动起来。

银时眯着眼，调整着角度让性器不断地操干着自的敏感点，快感堆积的很快，他喘息着停起来，就感觉到高杉抬手抓住他的胳膊向后拉着，然后顺着他的角度，一下一下的顶弄着后面。

“这样？”高杉低声，动作却很用力，“这里？”

“啊——别！太刺激了——”银时提高音量，就又被高杉一个狠顶，整个人的腰都软了，但是还是忍不住顺着高杉拉着他胳膊的力道，向后扭着腰，配合着对方的动作。

从高杉的角度，能够看到银时不断扭着腰和屁股，简直浪的让人失控。

他忍不住抬手不轻不重的抽了银时的屁股一下，另一只手并拢着抓着银时的手腕，哑声：“继续，自己扭。”

“嗯……”银时皱着眉头，“这样……有点变态……”

但是他的动作没有停，反而更加用力的前后摆动身体，让性器来回插干着自己。

高杉抬手又抽了两下，银时低声叫了一声，后穴收缩了一下，腰部更加加快的动作，上身伏下去，不断向后挺动着皮肤，像是在用一根墙上假阳具一样的动作操干着自己。

高杉一边挺动着配合他的动作，一边时不时抽打着银时的屁股，又或者突然狠狠的往后一拉他的胳膊，顶到最深处。银时被抽的时候会低低的浪叫两声，被突然顶弄的时候则会发出更高的一声叫，腿部的肌肉不断地收缩着，又同时继续扭动着腰来回操干着自己。

高杉跟随着银时的动作越来越大，最后终于狠狠的抽了他的皮肤一下，把银时的肩头按下床上，整个臀部完全翘起来，左右拉着他的手臂，骑马一样的狠操了起来。

银时刚才正好玩的腰酸，这时候被这种粗暴的操弄也弄得很爽，脸侧着贴在床单上，几乎合不拢嘴高高低低的呻吟着。

高杉操干了一会，然后抬手抱住银时的上身，低头和他偏着头接吻，下身飞快地顶动着。银时被这种上下狂风骤雨一样的进攻弄得快感一阵阵的上涌，只记得张嘴和高杉贪恋般的接吻，抬手扒住臀瓣，让高杉整个性器都完全嵌进了后穴里。

高杉被银时弄得几乎失控，他狠狠抓着银时的胯操干着，最后更是顶着敏感点摩擦，听着银时越来越急促的浪叫声，顶在里面射了出来。

银时被高杉无套射了进来，发出一声呻吟，大腿肌肉不自觉地抽搐了两下，也跟着射了出来。

高杉的性器在银时的身体里埋了一会，完全软了之后才缓缓退出来。他退出来的时候带出一点白浊，高杉抬手扒住银时的后穴口，就看到过了几秒，里面的精液一点点被挤出来，顺着臀缝留下来，万分的淫靡。

银时趴在床上，扭头懒洋洋的一笑：“怎么，看呆了？来，银桑的service时间哦。”

他说着，把腿叉的更开，塌下腰翘起屁股，自己抬手把穴口完全掰开，收缩着，感觉着最后的精液一点点从后穴里挤出来，白浊顺着臀部滴到床单上。

高杉脸颊发热，移开目光，掩饰失态地抽了下银时已经有点泛红的屁股上：“知道了，马上就接着干你。”


End file.
